Goomba
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Mario Bros *Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels *Super Mario Bros 3 *Super Mario 64/Super Mario 64 DS *New Super Mario Bros *Super Mario Galaxy *New Super Mario Bros Wii *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Super Mario 3D Land *New Super Mario Bros 2 *New Super Mario Bros U *New Super Luigi U *Super Mario 3D World *Super Mario Odyssey *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *Super Princess Peach *Super Mario Maker *Super Mario Maker 2 *Paper Mario *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Super Paper Mario *Paper Mario: Sticker Star *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *Super Smash Bros Melee *Super Smash Bros Brawl *Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS *Super Smash Bros Ultimate *A Typical Day *Bullet Bill *Bullet Bill 2 *Bullet Bill 3 *Distorted Travesty *I Wanna Be The Computer 2 *I Wanna Be The Fangame *I Wanna Kill The Guy *MarioQuest *Mushroom Kingdom Fusion *Super Mario Bros X *Super Mario Flash Super Mario Bros Levels New Super Mario Bros Levels New Super Mario Bros Wii Levels New Super Mario Bros U Levels Super Mario 64 Levels Super Mario 3D World Levels Super Paper Mario Levels Tattles *Normal Version: It's a Goomba, one of Bowser's minions... Max HP is 1 and Attack is 1. It really puts the "under" back in "underlings"... It has no remarkable traits... They are pretty much the lowest of the low... But I hear Goombas do have their fans, so what can you do... *Flipping Version: It's a Goomba, one of Bowser's minions... Max HP is 1 and Attack is 1. It really puts the "under" back in "underlings"... Well, except this one has the ability to flip between dimensions... But I hear Goombas do have their fans, so what can you do... Super Smash Bros Melee Trophy Description Goombas are actually traitors who've defected from the Mushroom Kingdom's forces. They're a slow and predictable nuisance, as they always try to wander into Mario's path. Fortunately for Mario, they don't have much stamina, as a single jump on the head is generally enough to defeat them. Super Smash Bros Brawl Possible Health Possible Possible Trophy Description A citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom who sided with Bowser when he invaded. Goombas slowly chase after Mario on stubby legs. They're not the toughest creatures and can generally be defeated by jumping on them, which makes them disappear. They have fierce fangs, but they don't seem to serve any purpose. Though a nuisance to Mario, they're decent at baseball and mah-jongg. Super Mario Flash Levels Bullet Bill Levels Bullet Bill 2 Levels Distorted Travesty Levels I Wanna Be The Fangame Goombas appear in I Wanna Be The Fangame as enemies in the Super Mario Bros inspired area of the game. They walk back and forth and will kill the player on contact. The Goombas cannot be killed, but their heads can be used as a springboard to bounce to higher places and restore the player's double jump. Despite appearing both underground and in a castle, the Goombas will only be found in their standard colours. Gallery Goomba SMBDX Artwork.PNG|Super Mario Bros DX Artwork Sprites Super Mario Bros (NES) - Goomba - 1.png|Super Mario Bros (NES) Super Mario Bros (SNES) - Goomba - 1.png|Super Mario Bros (SNES) Super Mario Bros 3 (NES) - Goomba - 1.png|Super Mario Bros 3 (NES) Super Mario Bros 3 (SNES) - Goomba - 1.png|Super Mario Bros 3 (SNES) Super Mario Maker - Costume Mario - Goomba - 1.png|Super Mario Maker (Costume Mario) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Enemies Category:Super Mario Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros Enemies Category:Distorted Travesty Enemies Category:NES Enemies Category:SNES Enemies Category:Enemies (Super Mario Bros 3) Category:Enemies (New Super Mario Bros 2) Category:Enemies (Super Mario 64) Category:Enemies (Super Mario 3D Land) Category:Enemies (Super Paper Mario) Category:Enemies (Super Smash Bros Melee) Category:Enemies (Super Smash Bros Brawl) Category:Enemies (Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS) Category:Enemies (New Super Mario Bros) Category:Enemies (New Super Mario Bros Wii) Category:Enemies (New Super Mario Bros U) Category:Enemies (Super Mario 3D World) Category:Enemies (Mushroom Kingdom Fusion) Category:Enemies (Super Mario Maker 2) Category:First Enemies Category:Mooks